Wonder Lana Cr
Background The silent Wonder Lana is a wrestler with an intriguing past. Some say she was a young orphan rescued by the Huracan, while others would have it that she's the daughter of a Los Santos Government heavy-weight who decided to challenge the established order. But whether she's in the ring or on the streets, she'll fight wrongdoers to the bitter end with her “Lana Glass Knuckles”! Webcomic Wonder Lana appears in the final issue of Lucha Libre in Clint City as a shadowed figure. Missions *'Lana Glass Knuckles!:' Remove 30 Life points from your opponents with Wonder Lana Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Her base power is 7, which is good for a 3*. *Her base damage is 2, but becomes 4 fury, allowing you to 2HKO with other members of Huracan. *Her ability takes away three life from your opponent, after you've won with her. *The minimum for her ability is 0, meaning you can KO your opponent. *If you fury with her, the damage your opponent will receive is up to 7. *Because of her ability, she doesn't have to worry about damage reducers. *The clan bonus increases her attack by the amount of life you have, which helps in low-pill fights. Disadvantages: *Her base damage is 2, which is low for a 3*. *She is weak against SoA, since she must rely on her low base damage. *Her main weakness are cards, such as: Yayoi Cr and Yookie, that not only reduce her damage, but also cancel out her ability. *Like her other clan members, she is weak against SoB. *She has competition from the other 3* in Huracan. Trivia *Her name comes from the superhero, Wonder Woman, while her mask bears a resemblance to Batman's. *The Lana part could be a reference to Lana Lang, Superman's old flame and ally, which would go with the superhero theme Wonder Lana has going for her. *The part of her bio which talks about her being a daughter to a government official could be a reference to Barbara Gordon, otherwise known as Batgirl. Like Lana, Barbara's father is a commissioner for the police. *The part of her bio which mentions her "Lana Glass Knuckles" might be a reference to a type of thai boxing, muay kaad chuek, where fighters agree beforehand to glue glass shards to their fists to ensure bloodshed. *Her Cr departure announcement went as: "And yet, for several years now, a thief has been running rampant in Los Santos, making off with all the latest Huracan treasures! Wonder Lana, as a true upholder of the law, has been on their trail for some time now. At first convinced that Mina was behind it all, the female wrestler then realized, to her horror, that all the gold and Santoztec stones are on exhibition in a private museum... A museum whose biggest donator is one Florida Jane. Meanwhile, the intrepid archeologist, has set off in search of new precious stones, after hearing a rumor about an island where they carve obsidian jewelry... But will Florida Jane get there in time to escape the anger of the young Huracan member?" Card Artwork Full Artwork HURACAN WONDERLANACR N1 HD 673.png HURACAN_WONDERLANACR_N2_HD_673.png HURACAN_WONDERLANACR_N3_HD_673.png Florida Jane Wonder Lana Cr.png|Collector announcement banner Category:Huracan Category:Huracan Females Category:Collector